The long felt need of this invention is also discussed in two other patents: Method and apparatus of a vibratory indicator for use in vehicles, U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,321 by Karell and Adjustable Delay Turn Signal Reminder Device for Mounting on a Motorcycle and the Like, US Patent application 20020105422 by Crabtree. The Karell patent like this invention, discusses a vibrating device in a seat along with sensing and logic devices to alert the operator that the signal is still activated. The Crabtree application discusses an adjustable delay mechanism to alert the operator. The invention in this application is much simpler in scope. This invention is for use in motorcycles that do not have self-canceling indicators; the vibrating device is directly wired into the indicator circuit. The only additional equipment may be a switch for disabling the device or a small relay or diode to insure proper operation in some vehicles, depending on their particular wiring and circuitry, The vibrating device has been designed to be weatherproof for operational reliability in inclement conditions. The main purpose of this design is to be sold as an after-market add-on safety device that is inexpensive and easy to install.